


Apology Accepted

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-02
Updated: 2005-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season two, episode fifteen. Apologies are different for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

Brian spent an hour on the couch listening to Justin and Michael work. They were talking a mile a minute, their words overlapping and the excitement palpable in their voices and Brian wondered why he'd never noticed how alike they were in some ways. The tension in his shoulders melted as he stretched out on the cushions, settling more the longer they talked, and smiled to himself.

Michael left not much longer after that, calling a good-bye to Brian as he backed through the door, and moments later Justin's head appeared over the back of the sofa.

Brian knew he wasn't going to speak first, knew that Justin was working up something to say, could see it in the narrowed lids and the taut line of his mouth. Brian felt the tension creeping back into his shoulders.

"You're fucking lucky that Michael and I are so forgiving."

Brian bit back a grin and nodded seriously, tamping down the usual flare of indignation and biting sarcasm. 

Justin's face split in a blinding smile and he bounced slightly. "This comic is going to be really fucking cool."

Brian grinned then, sliding a hand up the back of the couch to tug on Justin's arm. Justin circled the sofa and sprawled out on top of Brian, chattering blithely while fitting himself snugly between Brian's legs, shifting and moving almost absently when Brian pulled his shirt over his head and set to work on the closure of his pants. 

Justin was describing Rage's lair in elaborate detail when Brian cut him off mid-sentence with a kiss, slanting his mouth over Justin's and sliding his tongue inside.

Justin didn't seem to mind the interruption, and he hummed in the back of his throat, pressing down against Brian.

Brian felt a spark of something that was part desire and part relief, knowing that he really was fucking lucky that Justin and Michael were so forgiving. Not that he'd really worried about Michael. Michael always forgave him.

Justin got the condom and lube from the bedroom, trailing his tongue down Brian's chest as he slid slowly off the couch, and Brian watched him cross the floor with longer-than-normal strides, not checking a smug smirk. Brian was anxious to get inside Justin because it was another way of making sure Justin knew he was serious about his apology, and he knew Justin knew that. Brian also knew that that wasn't what made Justin leap up the steps or toss things haphazardly as he dug through the drawer in the night stand. Justin was always that eager when it came to Brian's cock in his ass. 

Brian rid himself of his pants while Justin was gone. Justin came back and straddled him on the couch and rolled the condom on, then reached back to slick himself with lube before lowering himself on Brian's cock. Brian let Justin set the pace, let Justin rock and swivel and grind in whatever pattern he wanted, even allowed him to suck kisses along Brian's collar bone, knowing that he'd have marks the next day.

After, Brian followed Justin into the shower, and stood under the hot spray while Justin slid soapy palms over his chest. He felt the rush of breath on his neck before he heard Justin's words.

"By the way," he started, and Brian felt the tip of Justin's tongue in the hollow behind his ear. "Apology accepted."


End file.
